


Dan and Phil's Many Escapades In Hogwarts

by Phantisocial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Embarrassed Phil, Fluff, M/M, Passing Out, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Potions, Smut, Teasing, hogwarts smut, public smut, slytherin!Dan, slytherin!phil, snape - Freeform, teenage!phan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantisocial/pseuds/Phantisocial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the bubbling aromatic fumes of potions mess with your head (and your boyfriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan and Phil's Many Escapades In Hogwarts

"Once you've added the acromantula venom to the bouncing spider juice in a seperate beaker, mix together and add to the potion," Phil read outloud to himself, throwing a warm smile to his boyfriend who was lazily flicking his wand back and forth. 

"Dan can you get me the Boomslang skin and dice it for me," he murmered as he pushed his fringe back off of his face, focused entirely on the potion at hand. 

Dan wipped his head to the side at his boyfriends softly whispered words, throwing a find smile at Phil before he left to go to the potions supply cupboard. 

Phil mixed the acromantula venom with the bouncing spider juice quickly, tiny beads of the two liquids rolling down the sides of the beaker and onto his hands. The fumes of the potion bubbling before him made him feel euphoric, the acrid green colour a perfect sign that he and Dan were on route for an Outstanding off Snape.

He rolled his sleeves up carefully; making sure not to get the large sleeves into the bubbling liquid. Not quite fancying having the violent concoction being draped all over his arms - Madame Pomfrey was starting to get annoyed at his clumsiness by now. 

"Dan- ompf, hello," he mumbled as his boyfriend wrapped his arm around his waist and placed a kiss on his neck fleetingly; making sure Snape didn't seem them. 

"I got the stuff," Dan mumbled as he stood back by their desk, eyeing the simmering potion with unease. He always loved watching his boyfriend lose himself in making a potions but the simmering fumes often made him light headed and giddy. 

"Dan, you make it sound like you have Ministry Class A drugs or something; did you lace the ingredients with Basilisk venom or something," Phil laughed happily as he felt his boyfriend lace his hand in his.

"Perhaps I'm trying to have my wicked way with you," Dan laughed in reply, smirking at the rouge blush that spread across Phil's cheeks. 

"Dannn," he groaned in reply. "You can't say things like that when we're in class," he murmered as his concentration started to be fixated on the bubbling potion in front of him. He passed the knife and the billywig stings to his boyfriend for dicing. 

"Why," Dan laughed, "scared ol' Snape is going to give you detention?" No malice were in his words; finding the innocence of his boyfriend highly endearing. 

"No," Phil shot back instantly, "because it makes me want to do things to you that aren't class room appropriate," he winked. Loving the way that Dan's Adam's apple bobbed uncomfortably as Dan gulped at his words.

From there on out it was a war between them, Phil deliberately trying to rile Dan up. He dropped his potions knife with a muffled "silencio" cast upon it to make sure the potions professor didn't hear. He made sure that Dan was behind him when he bent over, purposely giving his robe covered ass a little enticing wiggle. 

He felt his boyfriend stop walking immediately, Dan's gaze focused solely on the show that he was putting on. Phil popped back up with a flourish, potions knife in one hand and a naughty glint in his eyes. And if he had brushed slowly across Dan's crotch when he stood up; well none of them had mentioned it - save for the copious blush spreading across Dan's cheeks. 

Phil laughed softly when he heard Dan growl under his breath but the glee was soon cut short when he felt two warm hands grab at the delicate skin of his ass.

"When you have followed all the steps required above, partner B must stay clear out of the range of the potion so it only absorbs magical energy off of partner A," Snape called to his class. 

Dan smirked at Phil with a hungry look burning brightly in his eyes. "You always were an over achiever," Dan whispered to his boyfriend as he pressed a bordering on not so innocent kiss on his lips. He moaned softly, his eyes wide open in case someone happened to glance at them. 

Dan smiled when the potion turned the required vibrant purple and slipped under their working station, mumbling a quick cushioning charm first. 

"Dan you know you could of just left- why did you go under the tab- oh," Phil whispered as he felt Dan's insistent hands dancing over the sensitive skin of his lower stomach. He sat down quickly, making sure nobody could see the way Dan was positioned under the table between his legs. 

Phil wasn't protesting against his actions so he smiled up at him cheekily; making sure that there was no fear or panic in his boyfriends face. He wouldn't continue with his actions if he thought that Phil wasn't into it. Consent had always been the foundation of their intimacy.

Dan stroked the small of his thumbs across Phil's hip bones, remembering the time Phil tried to tell him that he had hips like some sort of muggle singer whose hips didn't lie or something like that. Dan didn't understand but he was ninety nine percent sure that his hips didn't lie either. 

With a mischievous glint in his eyes he popped open the button of Phil's non school uniform black skinny jeans; struggling to part his boyfriends robes. Phil raised his hips slightly, giving him room to slip off the skinny jeans until they pooled around his knees.

"Phil you kinky bastard," he moaned slowly when he saw the slight twitch and shift in Phil's boxers. He pushed up Phil's boxers slightly until he could practically see the the outline of Phil's cock and kissed around the soft skin of Phil's thighs. He suckled tightly, using teeth to latch on to the sensitive skin, leaving dark love bites up Phil's thighs. "Never knew you had a thing for doing stuff in public, I'll have to remember that for next time," he breathed out. The warm air of his mouth trailing straight to the lump in Phil's boxers. 

"You're almost hard," he laughed, his dimple coming fully out when he gazed proudly at the semi Phil was sporting. He kissed closer to Phil's member this time, loving the juddering sigh that escaped Phil's lips and the effects that he could so easily have on his boyfriend.

From there Phil's boxers were pulled down to meet where Dan had pulled Phil's skinny jeans to. Phil's almost erect length sprung up excitedly, quick to hit against Phil's stomach. Phil panted quietly, eyeing Dan under the table as he pretended to read his potions text book. He lifted his gaze to stare into Phil's eyes, conveying to his boyfriend through the eye contact all the things that he wanted to do to him.

He nibbled closer and closer to Phil's erection, nuzzling in closely, expelling hot air down on his length. 

He watched as Phil brought his fist to his mouth and bit down sharply to stop himself moaning out loud. He loved being able to do this to Phil, loved being the only one who could do this to him and have this effect on him.

He started to pick up the rhythm of his love bites again - claiming every bit of Phil's delicate skin for his own. Every moan that Phil gasped out over the fist that concealed the loud noises. They immediately went straight to his own dick as he started to palm himself over his own robes. He wanted to get himself off there and them but was more invested in Phil's pleasure right then than his own. 

His fingers started to trail slightly further upwards to Phil's neglected cock. Dan felt Phil pulsate in his hand as he started to stroke him slowly, making his boyfriend release a high pitched unadulterated moan. 

"Mr Lester, is there a problem?" Snape drawled out into the silence as he took in the sight of the quivering teen at the back of the room. 

Dan smiled to himself when he realised Snape was on Phil's case, as he rubbed the head of Phil's cock with the palm of his hand. 

"I - I - I don't feel well," Phil groaned out loud, rubbing his hand over his forehead as he sweated anxiously and from the pleasure. 

A brief split of concern flashed over the Professors face as nodded, "As soon as the potion has simmered you can leave before the others," Snape bargained. And Phil had never been so glad that him and Dan were amongst Snape's favourites, not because they were his snakes but because they both adored the brewing process; a trait that the potions master sought out in his students.

Dan palmed Phil harder until he was sure Phil could have come right there and right then, swollen and leaking pre-come down Phil's whole length. "Dan, it's starting to hurt," Phil mumbled as he thrust into his hand, desperate for some release.  
"Dan, please," Phil groaned - thrusting his hips into Dan's hand further, desperate for more and more friction. 

Dan nodded understandingly, rubbing his hand up and down Phil's length, wanting to see Phil's orgasm. Craving the beautiful look on Phil's when he came all over himself.

"I - I- fuck Dan," Phil moaned softly, leaving deep teeth marks into his own fist as he rutted his hips up into Dan's own fist.  Dan tugged slowly at Phil's member, swirling his thumb over the slit of Phil's length. He smiled mischievously again as Phil moaned and threw his head back slightly - his top rows of teeth alternating from biting deeply into his lower lip and his fist. 

Phil rutted harder into his fist, pushing his hips back and forth into his hand, pleasuring him self on Dan's hand and Dan loved it. He looked up through lidded eyes at Phil, almost losing himself in the pleasure he was giving his boyfriend. He stared into Phil's eyes as he tugged faster at Phil's cock, desperate to kiss Phil's taut rose bud lips. 

He settled for pressing tiny kisses to the end of Phil's shaft, swirling his tongue slightly around him. Phil bucked his hips up more, desperate for the feeling of Dan's warm, hot mouth around him. 

Encouraged by the moans Phil was throwing out, he sealed his mouth tighter around Phil's length. Bobbing his head down faster and faster as he swirled his tongue around the tip. Collecting up the beads of pearlescent pre-come on the tip of his tongue as he wiggled it up at Phil, causing Phil to groan and spurt out a new string of the glimmering liquid. 

He watched contently as Phil tightened his eyes together, the conflagration in the pit of his stomach burning through his veins as Dan sucked him. Dan kept swirling up and down the shaft, palming himself over his robes as he watched Phil starting to come undone.

Phil pulled at his hair tightly, two tufts clutched between his hands as he practically fucked himself in his mouth. "I love you," he moaned as he felt every nerve in his body tense as the fire in his stomach burn outwards as he rutted into Dan's mouth and with one last tense of Dan's mouth around his tip, he came in ribbons. Great beads of come squirting down his boyfriends throat which he seemed to just happily lap up. He moaned out Dan's name as he came, feeling lightheaded and dizzy from the intensity of his orgasm. 

Dan pulled off of the softening member in his mouth and wiped the drops of come off of his lips as he felt himself come heavily in his boxers just from watching Phil. 

He latched onto Phil's hand instantly when they were both done, watching as his boyfriend rubbed at his head. "Philly? Did I suck you too hard or something," he queried from under the table. They'd had that problem before, Phil was just too susceptible to headaches and the intensity of his orgasms could tip him over the edge.

Phil nodded tinnily as Dan pulled up his skinny  jeans and boxers for him. He had all of ten seconds before Phil had slumped forward in his seat, breathing heavily. 

He almost laughed at the situation, the idea of being caught while being sucked was too much over stimulation for his boyfriend. The concern won over as he squeezed his boyfriends hand tightly, unable to move out from under the desk in case the potion exploded. 

He heard Professors Snape's footsteps coming closer as he was beckoned to come out from under the desk, a status charm having been temporarily placed on their cauldron. "Apparently, he didn't feel the need to tell me that he was going to pass out," Snape murmered dryly as he cast a diagnostic over the boy.

***  
Four hours later he was holding his boyfriends hand as they walked back to their common room. "I can't believe you passed out from a blow job," he laughed as Phil punched him in the arm with a scowl on his face. "I hate you," he mumbled.

"You sure loved my mouth earlier though," he teased as Phil cast a swift hexing jinx on his hand. 

"Ah - Fuck; I hate you more," he groaned as he felt his hand burst out in what felt like pins and needles.  

"You were the one who got off just by me coming," Phil retorted  over his shoulder. And he couldn't really say much to that.

Potions was definitely his favourite lesson from now on.


End file.
